


Shark and Dolphin

by Chunja_Chunja



Category: Free!, Haru - Fandom, Rin - Fandom, Rin X Haru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunja_Chunja/pseuds/Chunja_Chunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin invites the Iwatobi Swim team to swim with him at Sawatobi. After swimming for a few hours,  Haru asks Rin if he could sleep over at his house. Of course, Rin says yes and has a sleepover. That's when Rin starts to notice his feelings for Haru.<br/>What will happen at Haru's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark and Dolphin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've written. I know smut isn't so good either but I'm practicing. 
> 
> Feel free to criticize and give me a few advice if anything and sorry if I have grammar or spelling mistakes. I do look over my stories but there are always a few that I miss either ways.

It was a pleasant afternoon at Sawatobi Academy. A certain member and now is currently the captain of the swim team thought of inviting the Iwatobi Swim Club. Rin just missed his friends and wanted to swim with them. He has been so busy training along with his teammates; Nitori, Momotaro and Sousuke. He was glad they were given a day off.

"Rin!" A blonde girly boy shouted out and ran towards him.

Rin of course knew who the boy was. It's one of his friends, Nagisa. Behind Nagisa followed three other boys. Haru, Makoto and a new former member of the Iwatobi Swim Club, Rei. Unlike Haru, Makoto and Nagisa, Rin didn't know Rei as much but now he considers Rei as a friend, too. After what Rei did to help Rin, he couldn't help but be thankful.

Sousuke stood beside Rin.

"Hello, guys," He said as he waved at boys from Iwatobi.

Everybody said hello to Sousuke except for Haru. It's not just because Haru barely speaks but it's because it's all the tension that was happening between Sousuke and him. When no one was paying attention, they would always give each other death glares. They were rivals, all because of one reason. Rin.

"So guys, you ready to swim?" Rin asked.

Without a word, Haru stripped faster than the speed of light and was only left in his usual swim suit and dived into the pool. Everyone rolled their eyes and smiled.

"That's Haru for you," Nagisa said and slightly laughed.

Everyone watched Haru swim so peacefully. The way he swam was like was like a dolphin and everyone thought it was beautiful. They way Haru pushes the water with the mighty force of his arms as they dove in causing Haru to glide along the water as if he was actually flying free. Even Sousuke thought so but he didn't want to admit it to his rival. Everyone stopped dazing out on Haru's beautiful form and started to take of their clothes only for them to be left in their swim suits. Well only the Iwatobi Swim Club was taking their clothes of. The Sawatobi guys were already in their swim suits from the beginning..

Everyone dove in the pool and started to float around on their backs. It felt so calming and relaxing for them.

"Hey Haru," Rin called his best friend's name. He swam on his back towards Haru, who was also floating on his back.

"Today is a nice day today. Isn't it?"

"Ya," Haru said nonchalantly.

No matter how little Haru showed his expressions, Rin could have sworn that he saw Haru slightly smirking from the corner of his eye.

"It's been awhile since we all swam together. I was starting to miss it. I'm glad that today was a get together for everybody." Haru didn't say anything but for sure he was listening as always.

"Hey, Haru." Rin called out his name again.

"Hm?"

"How about a race? Loser has to buy a drink for the winner."

Haru stopped floating on his back and stood straight on his feet instead. In that instant, Rin understood him that of course, Haru wants to have a race.

Both Haru and Rin got out of the pool and went to step upon the podium that was right on the pool ledge. Both of them went into their own stances, ready to freestyle and compete upon the best of friends.

"Hey Makoto," Rin called out, not even look up as he kept his eyes on the water. "Tell us when to go!'

"Alright!" Makoto called from across the other side of the pool. "On the count of three. One! Two! Three!'

On the count of three, Haru and Rin both launch themselves off the podium and dove into pool.

"Go Haru!" Nagisa cheered on.

"You can do it, Haru-Sempai!" Rei also cheered on.

"Rin, you can do it!" Nitori also cheered on.

"Go Rin!' Momo, the last one to cheer on.

Rin swam as fast ass he could with his shark like style an Haru swam as fast as he could with of course, his dolphin like style. Both of the boys we're a perfect match for eachother when it came to swimming. None of them we're able to surpass one another and it was alright since it creates more of a challenge for the talented swimmers. Rin and Haru swims back up their lanes towards the diving podium. Both of them touched the pool ledge at the same time. The rest of the boys started to cheer for both of them, glad that none of them lost.

Makoto walked towards the pool ledge and held out a hand for Haru to grab onto.

"Good job, Haru." He said and gave Haru his usual kind and warm smile. Haru said nothing and grabbed onto Makoto's hand and was lifted back up on the surface. Makoto also went to go help Rin get up.

"Good job to you, Rin." Makoto said and held out a hand for him, too.

"Thanks," Rin said and gladly took the hand and was also pulled out of the pull.

Rin walked towards Haru. "That was a good race we had. It was fun. I'm glad I was able to race you again, Haru." Rin smiled and gave Haru a slight prop.

"It was nothing because I only swim free." Haru added. Rin couldn't help but grin and roll his eyes at the typical Haru response.

"Lets swim some more guys," Makoto said. Both Rin and Haru nodded and went back into the pool with Makoto.

It was finally evening, just at the point that the sky outside was a beautiful blend of orange and pink from the setting sun.

"It's going to be dark soon, maybe we should get out now." Sousuke said.

"Heh, you're right," Rin agreed. He was having such a wonderful time swimming with his friends that he must have lost track of time. Rin got out of the pool.

"You guys can swim more. I just need to clean up area."

"I'll help!" Nitori excitedly shouted out and quickly went out of the pool.

"Me and Rei-chan will help, too." Nagisa said and got out of the pool along with Rei after.

"I guess we'll all help," Makoto said. Soon enough, everybody got out of the pool and started to help Rin clean the pool. Rin was kind of glad that his friends were helping him clean. Without them, it would've taken way more longer for him to clean. As he was cleaning, Rin couldn't help but give Haru a couple of glances. He was looking at every detail of Haru. The way he cleans, his long black hair, his nice blue eyes which matches the colour of water, his facial expressions and his slightly built body. Rin enjoys looking at all that on Haru.

"Hey Rin! Rin!" Rin zoned out of his thoughts and saw a hand waving in front of his face. He looked to see who it was and it was Nagisa. "I'm finished. Same with Rei-chan."

"Ok, that's great. You guys can go change now I guess." Nagisa and Rei went into the change rooms to change. It took five more minutes and everybody finished.

"Thanks for helping me guys!" Rin said.

"It was no problam," Makoto said.

Soon everybody went to the change rooms and went straight to the showers before putting on their clothes. It was only Rin and Haru that were left in the showers and Rin was glad about that along with being in the shower stall besides Haru.

"Hey Haru, it's been awhile since we hung out hasn't it?"

"Ya," Haru replied.

"I'm glad that I got to swim with everybody today. It was a great day." Rin smiled to himself.

"Me, too." Haru said. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hey Haru, Nagisa and Rei already went home and also, I'll be waiting for you."

"No it's fine Makoto, you can go home now." Haru said, loud enough for Makoto to hear through the sounds of water falling.

"You sure Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Makoto didn't say anything else and with the trust of his motherly instincts, trusting Haru to be able to go home by himself.

"Bye Haru, bye Rin." Makoto said and left. Soon Haru and Rin we're left again in the showers.

After fiften minutes, Haru and Makoto finally got out of the showers and put on their regular clothes.

"Hey, Rin. You want to sleep over?"

"Huh? Why?" Rin questioned.

"It's been a while since two of us hung out and I thought a sleepover will sound good." Rin's heart started to flutter. Just the thought of being with Haru for the whole night made him feel all anxious. He couldn't understand why he was reacting that way. After all, it's just a typical sleepover with his best friend.

"Uh, sure. Just let me get my stuff and let me give the school a notice."

"Ok," Haru said.

Rin walked into his dorm and took out whatever he needed for a sleepover. Pillow, pyjamas, and a toothbrush.

"Oi, Rin, where are you heading out right now?" Sousuke asked from the bottom of the bunk bed. He was just laying down and relaxing. Just like the typical Sousuke.

"I'm going to sleep over at Haru's for the night." Rin said. He looked around his room and didn't see a sight of Haru.

"Huh? Haru?"

"I'm right here." Haru spoke out. Rin looked where Haru was. He was standing outside in the hallways.

"Why don't you come in?"

"It's fine, I'll wait out here." Haru said. He looked at Sousuke on the bed and caught the death glare he gave him. Haru didn't feel like dealing with that so waiting in the hallways was a good solution at the moment.

"Ok, I'm ready," Rin said as he walked out of his room after a few minutes. Rin shit his door and walked on along with Haru.

Night time came short once Rin arrived at Haru's house. It was the same, just like when they were kids. It felt a bit nostalgic for Rin. How he missed those days.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" Haru asked.

"Uh, sure." Rin said and they both walked to the kitchen.

"Is mackerel miso soup okay?"

Rin sighed. He should have expected the mackerel as usual but completely forgot. "Sure, I guess."

"Just wait in the dining room."

Haru put on his usual blue apron and headed straight for the stove. It hasn't even been a second but the kitchen and the dining room was already filled with the scent of mackerel and miso.

Rin was glad that the scent of Haru's cooking smelled nice.

"Here," Haru said and handed Rin a bowl filled with soup.

Rin took a sip of his miso soup. "Wow, this is really great." Rin said, surprised that Haru's obsession with mackerel turned out to be a delicious and heart warming meal. Then again, Rin completely forgor that Haru is an amazing cook.

The atmosphere turned out to be quiet and awkward for Rin. He couldn't help but look at the ocean blue eyed boy drinking his soup. Just everything about Haru lured Rin. He couldn't help but wonder what there is to Haru besides swimming and mackerel. Everything about his childhood friend is beautiful.

Haru looked up from his bowl, giving Rin eye to eye contact. Rin instantly looked away and blushed. If anything, Rin did not want Haru to find out about his strange mushy feelings about him.

Haru stood up on the floor from the table, "I'm going to the kitchen. You finished your food?"

Rin got out of his thoughts, "Uh... yeah."

"You can go in my room and get ready for bed." Haru took his empty bowl along with Rin's and went to the kitchen.

It was five minutes later and Rin and Haru were together in Haru's room. Both of them already in their pajamas and their teeth brushed.

"You can take my bed, I'll take the floor, " Haru said. Rin nodded and went to lay in Haru's bed.

"I can turn off the lights now?" Haru asked.

"Ya," Rin said.

Haru turned off the lights, leaving the room to be shone by the bright moon light shining through the window. Rin layed on one of his sides and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he could smell Haru's scent. The smell of wonderful soap and pool water was just so him.

"Hey Rin..." Haru called out quietly.

"Hm..." Rin ansered, sounding like he was falling asleep.

"Promise to not hate me after this."

"Why would I hate you?" Rin asked in a joking tone.

"Just promise."

Rin sighed, "Alright," He said and stayed silent as he was listening to Haru.

"My feelings have been the same for a long time but I can't help but hold them back anymore. I really like you Rin." By the tone of Haru's voice. He sounded the same but a bit more shy.

Rin's heart started beating fast. He never expected his best friend to confess to him out of all people. Haru never seemed like the type of person to like someone. More specifically a guy and out of all, him. Rin didn't have the strength to say anything and just stayed quiet. He couldn't help but feel so happy.

"Rin?" Haru called out his name. Rin didn't say anything for he was to shy to say anything.

Suddenly, Rin felt something heavy on his bed. He slowly turned his body around so that his back was lying on the bed and opened his eyes. There on top of him was Haru. Gladly for the bright moon, Rin could clearly see Haru's facial expression. Never once has Rin seen a flustered Haru and too him it was one of the cutest things he has seen.

When Rin least expected it, Haru lowered his head down so his lips were touching Rin's. It took a few moments for Rin to process the situation in his brain but soon enough, he felt the wonderful sensation of Haru's lips against his. Rin wanted more so he entered Haru's mouth with is tongue. Haru followed along and started to have a little tongue battle.

They stopped kissing and stayed in their spot as they gained back their breath. Haru was the first one to take of his shirt, following after was Rin.

"Haru," Rin whispered. He was about to say something but it was too late when Haru was giving butterfly kisses to his abdomen. The kisses went lower and lower until Haru reached the waistline of Rin's pants and started to unbuckle them.

"Haru stop!" Rin called out. Although he said that, deep down inside, he wanted to do it so bad with Haru.

Haru started to lick the tip of Rin's lower region, making sure to lick the little bits of precome coming out. He then started to bring his tongue lower so that his tongue reached the base of Rin as if it were a lollipop. Haru then put all of Rin's lower region into his mouth and started to bob up and down.

"Holy shit Haru," Rin panted out. Never once had he felt this good and he was about close to climaxing. He didn't want it to end it like that though. He wanted to make Haru feel even better.

"Haru, stop." Haru listened and stopped sucking Rin off.

"You don't like it?" Haru asked.

"No, I do like it. It felt really great." Rin said. Suddenly he flipped over so Haru was the one lying on the bed.

"It's your turn now."

They started to kiss again and this time it was more intimate. Rin after lowered his head, letting him be able to lick and nibble Haru's neck while he played with his nipples, too.

"Feeling good so far?" Rin asked. Haru nodded. Rin looked up to see that Haru's reactions was a sight he never saw before. A flustered face with red cheeks and lusty eyes. All of that turned Rin on more.

Rin went to play with Haru's nipples a little more with a few sucks and licks. Haru started to moan a bit but not too loud. Hearing little moans from Haru was like music to Rin and it was just beautiful. Rin felt like taking things a bit more further and so he did. He began to take off Haru's pants and underwear along leaving him naked.

"Do you have any lube?" Rin asked?

"No," Haru replied. Rin couldn't blame him though, this moment was just so sudden and unexpected.

"Here, suck on them." Rin said and gave Haru his three fingers to suck on. Once they were wet enough, Rin inserted one finger into Haru's entrance. He slowly started to put in a second finger and a third.

"Rin," Haru moaned out and by now he was moaning a bit more loud. More louder when his good spot being hit by Rin's fingers.

"Put it in now," Haru panted.

Rin listened and was ready to put it in Haru.

"Holy shit Haru, you're so tight." Rin grunted out. He did his best to not cum so easily. "You alright?" He also asked.

Haru nodded. "Move," He said.

Rin started to moved going slow at first so Haru could get accustomed to him. He then started to move a bit faster.

"Rin," Haru called out. He couldn't stop moaning which was quite unusual for Rin to her but he loved the sounds of his voice. Rin went more faster and deeper after.

"Ah, Rin!"

Rin must've hit Haru's good spot again. He aimed for the spot again which sent Haru into ecstacy.

"I'm going to cum." Haru said.

"Go ahead," Rin said. At the same sime both Rin and Haru came at the same time.

"I love you, " Haru said and kissed Rin.

Soon enough, both Rin and Haru passed out and as they were cuddling each other.


End file.
